


Asami Always Gets What She Wants

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Sexy Time, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: During an expedition in the Spirit World, Asami gets injured and she and Korra are forced to return to Republic City so her wounds can be properly treated. While recovering, Asami becomes frustrated by Korra’s reluctance to touch her so she takes matters into her own hands.





	Asami Always Gets What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mature sexual content between two consenting adult women ahead

Asami could not concentrate on the newspaper clenched in her hands for the life of her. The words would not stick in her mind, no matter how many times her eyes roamed over them. What was worse was that the article was dedicated on the sales of the newest Satomobile. She could feel guilt tighten her stomach, Asami wasn’t giving the company the attention it deserved. Maybe she should step down and appoint an apprentice. 

The technician laid the newspaper in her lap and looked out of the window from her bedroom. She watched a bird fly out to its nest and feed its babies. Asami was envious of the animal, at least it could go about its life without a certain Avatar worrying about her every second of the day. She sighed and brushed the bangs out of her face. 

She loved Korra, she did, but she was too overprotective at times. A hand slid from the paper to rub at the right side of her abdomen. Hidden under the black tank top was a scar, not even an inch long but Korra reacted like Asami had a chunk of flesh rip out of her.

The two women had been on a quick expedition in the Spirit World when Asami had gone off on her own for a bit while Korra was meditating. She should have known not to do that but it got kind of boring with her lover sitting at one spot up to a half hour without saying or doing anything. After the first few times of simply waiting for Korra to finish, Asami got into the habit of exploring on her own. She never went too far, always making sure to keep Korra in her sight in case she would suddenly need her. But this time she stepped on a loose rock and ended up tumbling down a hill and getting slashed by a tree limb in the process. It wasn’t all that serious, honestly, just a few drops of blood once Asami got the bleeding under control. She waited for Korra to naturally come out of meditating but in retrospect that might have made things worse. Once Korra caught sight of the bloody clothing, she freaked out and demanded they leave the Spirit World at once so she could bring Asami to Katara to be healed. Unfortunately for them both, because Asami was wounded in the Spirit World, the wound was more tricky to treat and thus the healing process was taking more time than normal. After a week of Katara, or more accurately Korra, fussing over her like a newborn babe, Asami was finally permitted to return to her own estate to rest with a strict note of no overexertion.

That was two weeks ago. Asami groaned and wadded up her newspaper in a fit of anger. She flung it to the other side of the room and glared at it, wishing she had the ability to firebend and watch the paper be reduced to ashes. She knew it was childish and the behavior was more like Korra but Asami couldn’t help it. She was beyond frustrated.

Korra refused to touch Asami intimately for fear that she would somehow make her wounds worse, despite the fact that the inventor had been treated by the best healer in the world. Asami had tried everything she could think of to get Korra to touch her. She went as so far as to wear the black lingerie and stockings set and surprise Korra at dinner three days ago. The avatar was reduced to a stuttering stupor and Asami sat on her lap, rolling her hips down and chuckling softly when Korra’s hands immediately pulled her hips down again. Asami had pulled back Korra’s hair and went about kissing the Avatar, using every trick she knew that drove Korra crazy. She leaned forward and nibbled at the flesh under Korra’s right ear, a sweet spot that always made the Avatar give out the cute whimper that made Asami shiver in desire. 

“Fuck me.”

Those two words that usually made Korra’s cheeks flush and cause her to lose what little self-control she had mustered at that moment broke the spell Asami worked so hard to weave. Korra’s eyes cleared of arousal and she gently pushed the inventor off her lap, coughing into her hand and excusing herself to take care of some things. Asami watched as the Avatar, bender of all four elements, and daughter of a proud Southern Water Tribe chief, retreat to their room to take care of herself. By the time Korra stumbled back into the dining room, face fully flushed and eyes a little dazed, Asami had shrugged on the robe she had use to hide the lingerie and eaten her dinner. Korra murmured an apology and set about eating her own food. Asami was still bitter that night and made Korra sleep in a guest’s room for two days afterwards.

“Asami, you okay?”

The woman in question was jolted out of her thoughts. Asami looked at Korra who was standing awkwardly in the doorway like she didn't know if her presence was welcomed or not. The inventor sighed and nodded. “I’m fine,” she muttered, knowing that the two could hear the lie in the words.

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed together in concern and she walked to the other side of the room where Asami was sitting. She sat on the windowsill next to the other woman. “Hey.” When Asami didn’t turn her head to look at the Avatar, she leant down to kiss the other woman’s cheek softly. “I’m sorry for being so distant lately. I just” her hand moved down to brush against the shirt that hid the scar, “I’m upset at myself for letting you get hurt.”

“It was my fault,” Asami argued. She grabbed the hand and held it to her cheek, turning her head to kiss the palm. “I was the one that went exploring without you and I should have been more careful with where I was going. And besides, I had worse before.” 

Korra chuckled and cupped Asami’s cheeks. “Yeah I know.” She glanced down at Asami’s lips and the older woman was quick to take advantage. 

Asami pushed up in her chair to capture Korra’s lips. Just like hundreds of times before, Korra’s mouth opened to accept her tongue. Asami’s hands buried themselves in Korra’s hair and nipped at her bottom lip. She was way too pent up. Korra groaned at the nip and returned the intensity of the kiss eagerly, moving away from the windowsill and effectively trapping Asami. Not that the inventor minded one bit. Asami’s hands wandered away from Korra’s hair, down to the Avatar’s shirt and finally to the sash of her belt. She was quick to untie it and even quicker reaching in between Korra’s thighs. “Fuck,” she groaned as she cupped Korra’s sex, feeling how wet the Avatar already was. She felt Korra tense above her and brought up her fingers to rub at her clit. Korra moaned and rested her forehead against the junction of Asami’s shoulder and neck. Her hips rocked into Asami’s hand but she reached down to pull the hand away from her sex. “We shouldn’t,” Korra said with her eyes focused to the floor. 

“You’ve been telling me that for two weeks now,” Asami muttered. She leaned into her chair and crossed her arms, smirking up at Korra. Raising the hand that was just moments carrasseing Korra’s sex, Asami’s tongue darted out to clean her fingers of Korra’s slick. Korra shuddered at the sight and the inventor could see the other woman weigh her options. However, her eyes became downcast and she tied the slash back around her waist. 

“There’s something I need to do,” Korra whispered. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She walked out of the room with the door still open before Asami could give a retort of what they both knew the Avatar would be doing. 

Asami groaned and began to tap her foot against the hardwood floor. She frowned at the open door but her lips lifted into a small smile. She had one more card up her sleeve. Asami got up from her chair and closed the door. She walked to the bed situated at the back end of the room facing the door. She and Korra had a lot of fun on that bed and everywhere else in the mansion really. Asami pulled off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. She unclipped her bra and grabbed her breasts, gasping slightly as her thumbs flittered over her nipples, imaging it was Korra who was touching her. Since she’s started dating Korra and moved their relationship to the sexual level, she didn’t have to get herself off so her fingers on her body was a foreign sensation. Asami bit her bottom lip and pushed down her pants and underwear, shivering at the draft now hitting her body. She had about ten minutes before Korra finished taking care of herself and reenter the room. Asami laid down on the bed and spread her legs. She teased herself by letting her nails leave nice red marks down her stomach. Asami hissed out a breath but forced herself to take her time. She let her fingernails leave matching markings up her thighs before dipping her right hand in between her legs. Asami only allowed her fingers to stroke her folds, staying away from her clit. She couldn’t climax now, it would ruin her plan.

Before long, Asami could hear footsteps coming closer to the room. Korra. Asami’s heart hammered in her chest in her excitement. She got on her hands and knees, her hand returning to her heat and two fingers pushing into herself.

The door opened and Asami heard Korra start saying, “Sorry fo-” and trale off. Asami bit the covers and pressed a thumb against her clit, rubbing it in tight circles. She glanced behind her and saw Korra with her hand grabbing the door handle and her mouth hanging open. “Holy shit,” Korra whispered. 

Asami smirked and spread her lower lips with her pointer and ring finger as her middle pumped in and out of herself. She moaned at the pressure. It wasn’t enough to finish her off but it left her body buzzing and warm. “What’s wrong, Korra?” Asami asked, her girlfriend’s name becoming a whine at the sight of desire in the woman’s blue eyes. 

Korra gulped and was immensely glad she wasn’t a man or else Asami would see exactly what was wrong with her. “You’re torturing me, you know that?” she answered, feeling like her clothes were way too tight. It took all of her willpower to stay at the door and not sprint over to the bed to take Asami. 

The answer sparked something within Asami and she sat up to glare over her shoulder at Korra. She could read the disappointment on Korra’s face and the confusion at the sudden change in her girlfriend. “Imagine being me,” Asami retorted, her fingers leaving her sex. “I want my girlfriend to make love to me for two weeks now and each time I even broach the subject, I get rejected.” Asami couldn't stop the venom from leaking into her voice and she didn’t feel satisfaction when Korra flinched at her words.

The Avatar finally entered the room and shut the door behind her. She walked to Asami and pulled her into a loose hug, kissing the crown of her head. “I’m sorry,” Korra whispered. She pulled back to trace the scar with the tip of her finger. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I want you, I mean I really  _ really  _ want you but I didn’t want to make it worse.” 

Asami frowned but allowed Korra to resume the hug. She relaxed into the embrace even though she wanted to still be mad. She almost ruined her own plan. “If you don’t want to hurt me then don’t treat me like a fragile tea cup.” Asami reached around Korra’s waist, a hand coming up to play with the nape of the Avatar’s neck. She heard Korra’s breath hitch and Asami kissed her lightly. “I’m a part of Team Avatar too, you know.”

Korra thought over Asami’s words and nodded, returning the kiss with some heat of her own. “Yeah I know.” She made a face as she went over her interactions with Asami over the past two weeks. “I have been treating you like a tea cup,” she said with a bit of revulsion. She hated it when Tenzin babied her so she could imagine how Asami felt. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“There is one thing.” Asami titled her head to kiss Korra, gasping as she felt two hands grab her ass to pull her closer. She reached down to grab Korra’s hand, moving it so the Avatar was now cupping her sex. As soon as she let go, she felt the fingers tease her and Asami whined. She looked at Korra and felt her stomach clench in desire at the smirk on the other woman’s face. Asami almost regretted ever telling her girlfriend of how that damnable smirk made her weak in the knees. Almost. Asami pulled Korra into another kiss by her collar, moaning into the younger woman’s mouth as her clit was pinched. “Fuck me,” she whimpered. 

Asami gasped in shock as she was practically shoved onto the bed. She looked up and gulped as Korra loomed over her, her eyes narrowed and dark. “Stay.” 

The command sent shivers down Asami’s spine and she did as she was told as Korra reached past her to the nightstand next to the bed. Oh. So she was going to use that. Asami couldn’t control her hands, they had somehow made their way to undo the sash for the second time that day and let it fall to the bed dejected. Korra let Asami pull her shirt up so fingers could marvel at her toned stomach. Korra dropped the toy on the bed next to Asami as her hands dashed down to grab at Asami’s and pin them above the older woman’s head. 

“I told you to stay,” Korra spoke down to Asami, trying to put as much anger in her voice as she could. It was hard though with her lover looking up at her with those sinful eyes and her lipstick smeared from their kissing. How in the spirits was she so lucky to have such a woman love her? Korra got off the bed and didn’t miss how Asami’s fingers twitched like they wanted to pull her back. The Avatar was never known for her patience, especially when it came to Asami, but this time she undressed slowly, reveling in the knowledge that Asami was watching her with hunger in her eyes. When she was done, Korra was somewhat surprised that the inventor hadn’t tackled her to the floor to have her way with her. That was shame, Korra could have punished Asami for her disobedience if she had. 

Korra grabbed the toy she retrieved from the nightstand and wasted no time buckling on the harness. Asami had used it on her last so Korra had to adjust the straps so the toy was snug on her body. Korra went to the edge of the bed and gently grabbed the back of Asami’s head as her other hand grabbed the hilt of the dildo. “Suck.” 

This was going way better than she expected. Asami met Korra’s eyes as her tongue darted out to lap at the toy’s head. She knew that even though Korra didn’t actually feel any physical pleasure from this, the Avatar loved seeing Asami like this. The inventor focused back on the dildo and she took the head into her mouth, sucking lightly as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. Asami grabbed Korra’s sides as she took more of the dildo, glancing up to see Korra staring down at her with that smirk again. Asami sucked at the toy once more before letting it slip out of her mouth. She looked up pleadingly at Korra, a hand stroking the toy. “Please,” she begged.

“Please what?”

Asami tried again. She moved further back on the bed and spread her legs, letting Korra see how excited she was. “Please, I need you Korra.” 

Korra chuckled and quickly got on the bed. She grabbed Asami’s legs and pulled the older woman to her, placing the legs on her shoulders. The dildo bumped against Asami’s butt and caused the woman to giggle at Korra’s eagerness. Asami grabbed the head and guided to her lips, rubbing it against herself so it would gather some of her slick. She nodded up at Korra and sighed as she felt her girlfriend push the toy inside her. Finally. This is what she needed. Not to be cradled like a helpless platypus bear cub but to be fucked.

When Korra’s hips met Asami’s, Korra looked down to see if there was any discomfort on the older woman’s face. Finding none but pure bliss, Korra pulled her hips back until only the head was still inside Asami and pushed again, harder this time. Asami gave a quick intake of breath as her hands drifted up to play with Korra’s breasts. “Yes,” Asami murmured as Korra started up a rhythm. 

Soon though it wasn’t enough. “Harder,” Asami gasped, her hands moving back to scratch down Korra’s back. Korra gave a hiss of pain but complied to Asami’s request, grabbing Asami’s thighs for leverage as she increased her pace. Korra was a little worried by how loud the slapping of her body meeting Asami’s was but Asami was in ecstasy, a hand bundling up the sheets under her and the other resting over Korra’s right hand. Korra was panting with how much work she was doing and could feel her left leg start to cramp up. There was no better exercise than satisfying a pent-up Asami Sato. 

“Korra,” Asami moaned, giving the hand she was holding a small squeeze. “I-I’m close baby. So close.” She could feel the coil in her stomach tighten. Asami gave Korra’s back another scratch and groaned as the Avatar’s hips slammed into hers. She fell over the edge and her toes curled as her eyes shut tight. Korra continued her thrusting to prolong the orgasm, letting Asami’s legs fall off her shoulders so she could kiss the woman under her comfortably. Asami returned it sloppily but the Avatar didn’t care. She slipped out of Asami and slumped on the bed next to her, pulling the older woman to her.

Asami fumbled with the straps of the harness and pulled it down Korra’s legs. She crawled up to Korra and the two shared a quick kiss. Asami threw an arm around Korra’s waist and nuzzled against the Avatar’s neck. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Of course babe.” Korra laid a hand to cover the scar on Asami’s side. “Are you okay though?”

To answer her lover, Asami kissed Korra’s shoulder and straddled her waist. Korra’s eyebrows rose as Asami smirked down at her, slowly rocking herself against Korra’s abs. “We have a lot of time to make up,” Asami explained.

Korra could only gulp. “I am seriously the luckiest woman alive.”


End file.
